I Miss My Pickles
by RLBB
Summary: One-shot. Annie gets a little jealous when Auggie starts spending his lunch break with someone else.


So I absolutely loved the last episode, it was amazing. Although the flight attendant irked me because she wasn't, well Annie. Anyway just a one-shot I thought up involving my favorite _Covert Affairs_ pair. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"I've been at my desk all week working on those e-mails. I would have killed for <em>anything<em>, even a mission to just exchange intel- I get cramped at my desk" Annie pouted. The pair was sharing a pint at their favorite hangout, Allen's Tavern.

"Ah a week with no action or threat of deadly situations, how on earth did you survive Ms. Walker?" Auggie replied with sarcasm. "Besides, it wasn't that bad. You spent half the time in tech ops chatting me up". Annie swatted her friend's shoulder,

"I was not 'chatting you up' Mr. Ego, don't flatter yourself. I just get really bored in the bullpen". In truth however Annie couldn't resist dropping in on Auggie every day, he just had this ability to make her smile, and keep smiling the whole day.

"Uh huh, so it was just a coincidence that every time Ashley from human resources came over you interrupted us?" Annie furrowed her brows in distaste and turned her face away.

"Yes. And as a sidenote doesn't she have an actual job to do? She's come over every day, for the past four days, at lunchtime "

"It's like clockwork," Annie added, mumbling. She really didn't appreciate Ashley hanging all over Auggie. I mean sure she and Auggie were only friends of course but they were best friends. Didn't she have a right to be a little possessive?

"Why Annie you sound, dare I say it…?" Auggie turned his face towards Annie's ear and whispered, "Jealous".

Annie rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I'm not jealous. It's just…we always have lunch together" Annie's tone was casual but Auggie didn't miss how her sentence trailed off softly. As if Annie realized this small reveal she spoke up loudly, "But Ashley kept coming over and kidnapping you. And I got tired of hanging out with Jai, he doesn't let me have his pickles like you do"

Auggie smiled, "It's not kidnapping if the person is willing to go. Ashley's a perfectly nice; and she just enjoys talking to me. I am, as you know, a very good listener". Annie glared at him, "Yeah, I'm sure next week she'll give you her number so you can 'listen to her' over the phone"

"Annie, I only ask this because I can't see of course, but are you looking a little green perhaps?" Auggie quipped before taking another sip of his beer. Annie knew perfectly well what he was insinuating, and she was really glad he couldn't see the small blush that had graced her face.

"I already told you Auggie I'm _not_ jealous. It's just been four days, four _boring_ days without a lunch buddy and I miss my pickles! But fine whatever. I'll try to steer clear when you're putting the movies on someone" Annie huffed, feigning nonchalance. Auggie was about to reply when he heard the scrape of Annie's chair against the floor and a rustle of clothing as she stood up.

"Oh hey Aug, I just remembered, Dani asked me to help her with this…thing at home. ..some art project for the girls. She figured since I work at the Smithsonian and deal in art all day, I'd be the perfect person to help them. Do you need a ride?" Annie rushed her last words hoping he would say no. She felt slightly idiotic being annoyed at something so small but lunch was _their_ thing. He got the sandwich, she got the salad, and she would always, **always**, steal his pickles. She didn't like her routine being interrupted.

Auggie, sensing the change in mood was puzzled.

"No, I think I'll be fine, thanks though"

"Okay, great" Annie said nodding as she grabbed her purse. She started off towards the door but paused when she heard Auggie call out, "See you tomorrow? Well, I won't _see_ you, but you know what I mean"

"Yup," Annie said and turned around and walked out quickly.

Auggie leaned back in his chair mulling over his friend's abrupt departure. His attempt at a little humor which usually made her laugh hadn't even earned him a chuckle. Annie must have actually missed him the past few days. Despite her slightly cold shoulder it was a nice feeling, being missed that is. And his intelligent, beautiful, and charming best friend wanted to have lunch with him again. Who could pass up an offer like that?

The next day Annie walked into the cafeteria and purchased her usual meal and plopped herself down at the nearest table. She was alone today. Jai had some meeting so even he didn't have time to eat with her. Annie poked at the leafy greens, staring off into space. Maybe she had been a little too harsh with Auggie last night. It's not like she had some claim to him just because they were best friends. Suddenly the scraping of the chair across from her alerted her to someone's presence. Lifting her head, her face lit up.

Auggie had taken a seat, placing his green laser next to his tray

"No Ashley today?" Annie asked, the curiosity burning in her voice despite her casual tone.

"No, I told her I had an important lunch date" Annie smiled widely

"I missed you" she said quietly, stuffing a large forkful of salad into her mouth in embarrassment.

"I know. I missed you too" Auggie said smiling. The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Auggie spoke again

"Want my pickles?"


End file.
